The Powerpuff Girls' Rebirth
Gallery Heaven scenery.jpg Tombstone view.png Light Pink Casket being Dug Outta the Grave Pit.png The Powerpuff Girls, right after being restored to life.png Transcript * Narrator: Back in the skies of heaven again. * (The Powerpuff Girls are back in the skies of heaven again.) * God: "Girls, I certainly understand that things never went exactly the way you wanted them to be." * Blossom: "We know," * Bubbles: "but when we came down from here to there," * Buttercup: "there was a newspaper headline saying that Mojo Jojo's now deceased due to hanging himself to death and his evil army's a bit restless." * Lazlo: "Oh wow," * Raj: "I didn't even know that." * Clam: "Neither did I." * Adam: "Jake? how exactly did we pass away and end up here?" * Jake: "Well, Adam, I have absolutely no clue about it." * Andy: "Say, Rodney, doesn't being up here make you extremely nutty? get it? nutty? 'cause you're a squirrel." * Rodney: (Chuckling A Bit) "Oh yeah, Andy, that joke's just super hilarious." * Blossom: "I wonder how the Professor, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Bliss, Robin, Dexter and the others are holding up without all of us." * Ed: "Uh oh, I sure hope they didn't run outta chunky puffs." * Eddy: "Ed, get over it already," * Edd: "we're pretty sure there are lots of boxes of chunky puffs to go around." * Narrator: Now I wonder what's going on back down there on earth. * (Outside the Powerpuff Girls' house) * Narrator: A super good afternoon at the late Powerpuff Girls' house, now I wonder how the Professor, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Bliss, Robin, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mac, Bloo, Ami, Yumi, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Courage, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Pud'n, Sperg, June, Ray-Ray, Dennis and Monroe are holding up. * (Inside the Powerpuff Girls' house, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Bliss, Robin, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mac, Bloo, Ami, Yumi, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Courage, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Pud'n, Sperg, Samurai Jack, June, Ray-Ray, Dennis and Monroe are in the living room.) *Professor Utonium: "Well, you guys, it's been 3 years ever since that terrible and horrible event," *Mayor: "an event that we would like to forget about." *Miss Keane: "It was super tragically depressing indeed." *Miss Bellum: "Ever since the girls passed away and reverted into what they were before," *Bliss: "things have been completely different without them." *Robin: "I just wish there was some other way to restore them back to life." *Dexter: "Yeah, Robin, so do I." *Mac: "Hey, I got an idea," *Bloo: "let's go right down to NBC, CBS, ABC, FOX, Lifetime, VH1, USA Network, TNT, Nickelodeon and the Cartoon Network cemetery and take turns digging up their grave, taking their light pink casket out, opening it up and collecting their remains in tupperware," *Wilt: "then we'll take them right down to the Professor's laboratory and restore them back to life." *Eduardo: "Si, then we'll all be emocionado y orgulloso to see them again." *Coco: "Co, coco, co, co, coco, co." *Professor Utonium: "Good idea, everybody," *Mayor: "let's go," *Robin: "we better hurry on over there," *Miss Keane: "we don't wanna burn daylight." *Billy: "Let's do it! move it up, move it up, move it up, move it up!" *Mandy: "Let's not get too hyper and crazy, Billy," *Grim: "let's try to do dis for de girls' restoration time." *(Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Bliss, Robin, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mac, Bloo, Ami, Yumi, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Courage, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Pud'n, Sperg, June, Ray-Ray, Dennis and Monroe walk around on their way to the Cartoon Network cemetery.) *Mayor: "Well, here we are." *Professor Utonium: "Okay, everybody, let's do it, one by one." *(The Cartoon Network all stars who are still alive and kicking, take turns digging up the Powerpuff Girls' grave and take the Powerpuff Girls' light pink casket outta the grave pit, open it up and collect the sugar, spice and everything nice and Chemical X in some tupperware.) *Miss Keane: "Okay, we got their remaining ingredients," *Miss Bellum: "Now let's go back home and restore them back to life." *(The NBC, CBS, ABC, FOX, Lifetime, VH1, USA Network, TNT, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network all stars walk around back home to the late Powerpuff Girls' house with the remaining ingredients.) *Mayor: "Well," *Professor Utonium: "Here goes nothing." *(Professor Utonium puts the sugar, spice and everything nice and Chemical X right into the cauldron and mixes them up just like he did in the original classic opening intro.) *Professor Utonium: "Okay, stand back, everybody." *(The NBC, CBS, ABC, FOX, Lifetime, VH1, USA Network, TNT, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network all stars back away due to the loud rumbling and an explosion occurs.) *All NBC All Stars, All CBS All Stars, All ABC All Stars, All FOX All Stars, All Lifetime All Stars, All VH1 All Stars, All USA Network All Stars, All TNT All Stars, All Nickelodeon All Stars and All Cartoon Network All Stars: "Whooooooa!" *Bliss: "Look at that." *Blossom (off screen): "Professor?" *Bubbles (off screen): "Mayor?" *Buttercup (off screen): "Miss Keane?" *Blossom (off screen): "Robin?" *Bubbles (off screen): "Miss Bellum?" *Buttercup (off screen): "is that really you guys?" *Professor Utonium: "Of course it's us, girls," *Mayor: "and we're super thrilled to see all of you alive and kicking again." *Blossom: "That's good, 'cause we don't wanna go through being killed off again." *Miss Bellum: "So, girls, what was it like up there in the skies of heaven?" *Blossom: "Well, in the skies of heaven, we saw Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Adam, Jake, Rodney, Robot Boy," *Bubbles: "Robot Jones, Ben Tennyson, Mike, Lu and Og," *Buttercup: "and we also saw the Kids Next Door operatives as well." * Robin: "Wow, you met all of my hero icons there, isn't that absolutely right, Bullet?" * Bullet: (Chattering In Agreement) * Miss Keane: "And now, in honor of the girls being restored to life, let's all go out for a lunch meal at the Townsville Dinner." *(The Cartoon Network all stars, along with the Powerpuff Girls, drive around on their way to the Townsville Dinner.) *Narrator: Welcome back, girls, we're super thrilled to see all of you alive and kicking again. *(Meanwhile in the super villains' lair, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Him, the Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang are planning on bringing Mojo Jojo back to life. ) *Princess Morbucks: "If those Powerpuff Girls got restored to life," *Sedusa: "then maybe we can revive our boss as well." *Him: "What a splendid idea." *Bossman: "I really love it," *Junior: "this just might work perfectly," *Slim: "let's do it." *Fuzzy Lumpkins: "Yee-Haw, let's get it done." *Ace: "Splendid," *Snake: "marvelous," *Grubber: "perfect," *Big Billy: "how super sneaky." *(Fade to a black screen........) Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup/Miss Keane/Mac Vaughn * Matthew Euston - Professor Utonium/Ed Gunderson/Grim/Mayor of Townsville/Narrator * Krystal Hall - Miss Bellum/Robin Snyder/Billy/Bliss/Ben Tennyson/Mandy Jones/Kevin Adamson * Ian Pabito - Bloo/Numbuh 1 * Helen Manning - Andy Johnson/Coco/Adam Lyon * Cougar MacDowall - Monroe/Wilt/Lazlo/Raj/Clam * Samuel Meza - Jake Spidermonkey/Eduardo/Bullet * Stephen J. Pena - Edd Johnson/God * Thomas Evans - Eddy Jefferson Category:Rebirth Category:Character's Rebirth Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Camp Lazlo Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Mike, Lu and Og Category:Ben 10 Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Robot Boy Category:Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi